To ensure a positive user experience for users of a web site, developers may design the web site such that its web pages are more likely to be efficiently or quickly rendered in a web browser. In many cases, the contents of a web page may include confidential, personal, or otherwise sensitive data that is to be delivered in an encrypted form or using other types of security measures. However, providing secure delivery of the sensitive data may introduce latency into the delivery or rendering of the data for a web page, potentially degrading the user experience of users browsing the web page.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like reference numbers refer to like elements throughout.